Conventional pots are circular in configuration, with a round bottom plate, a side wall extending upwardly from the bottom plate and having a circular upper edge, and a handle projecting from the side wall. Some of these pots further include a circular or dome-shaped lid with a single handle or knob projecting from the top center of the lid.
Several problems exist with conventional pots. First, because these pots typically have a vertical side wall, it may be difficult for a user, particularly with larger volume pots, to view the contents inside. Second, the circular configuration of the side wall hampers the user's ability to pour liquids from the pot neatly, as there is no definite channel along which the liquids may flow. Finally, the centrally disposed knob on the lid is not ideally located, since the user must reach over the pot to remove the lid, thereby subjecting the user's arm to hot air or steam. In addition, when the lid is placed upside down, it rocks or tips about the centrally disposed handle, making the handle difficult to access.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved cooking vessel. In particular, it is desirable to provide a cooking vessel with increased visibility of the contents within. It is further desirable to provide a cooking vessel that facilitates removal of food or liquids placed therein. Finally, it is desirable to provide a cooking vessel that protects the user from rising steam or hot air.